


The Other Way Around

by Isa_K9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Lul, M/M, USUK - Freeform, and it's really vague, but it's her, but then i got lazy, i was gonna add some pharmercy, idk how to write drunk people??, only Fareeha appears, smol story is smol, weird flex but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_K9/pseuds/Isa_K9
Summary: “Is this guy bothering you?”“Yes, but he’s my husband so I kind of signed up for this.”





	The Other Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> I ain’t dead YEET
> 
> Y’all prolly already saw this one post floating around, lul. I had to write a smol drabble based on it :p Also cause I haven’t written anything in centuries, do i even know how to write english still? Probably not. Sorry for not updating other fics, i’m that much of a trash writer. :( idk how to title either, let’s just resume it to: i know nothing
> 
> smol story is smol
> 
> not beta-ed

For once, Arthur had restrained. It had taken all his willpower to not down the drink in his hand, and it had paid off.

Because, Alfred had gotten drunk, and now he was the one that could enjoy the show. It was so worth it.

The Brit took a sip of his glass, still mostly full, while Alfred was drinking his… sixth? Or seventh glass of rum and coke. And it’s not like he was full on drunk, but he was well on his way to it as he swayed in his seat.

“Alfred, don’t you think you should stop?” Arthur inquired, brow raised, although he couldn’t stop the amused smile on his lips, even more so when Alfred leaned over him, hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

“Artie, Artie, listen. I’m, I’m fine! Like, totally!” The American replied enthusiastically, but there was no denying the alcoholic smell in his breath, and how he practically screamed in his ear, “Ya know who else is fine?” He winked with both eyes, leaning back to then use his hands to finger-gun at him, “You, baby!”

Arthur had to hurry in grabbing Alfred’s shirt to prevent his fall.

Resting his chin in his hand, the Brit turned fully to face the American, “Mhmm… Do tell me more.”

Alfred wasted no time, hands cupping Arthur’s face, “I— I think. No, no, no—! I’m sure! I like your eyes the most, yesh!” He nodded his head, thumbs rubbing rapidly flushing cheeks.

The Brit gaped and then chuckled, pulling away, and just as he was about to reply, someone stopped next to them.

“Is this guy bothering you?”

Arthur looked at the person, a woman, a very tall woman who looked like she wanted, and could, kick Alfred’s sorry arse into the street outside. Arthur hurried to remend the situation.

“Yes.” He interlaced his fingers with Alfred’s, a smile growing on his lips, “But he’s my husband, so I kind of signed up for this.” He laughed, all the while the American already had distracted himself by playing with his hands.

The woman smiled then, “Ah, I see. Either way, if he steps out of the line, don’t hesitate to call for help.”

“All right, thank you.”

And then she was on her way, to meet up with another woman if Arthur’s vision wasn’t failing him.

It was rather sweet of the lady to lend her help to a stranger like that, the Brit smiled, craning his neck to see where she had gone to, but he had lost her in the middle of the crowd.

Alfred crashed into him then, hugging him tightly around the waist, whining against his neck, “Artie, let’s go home…!”

Arthur huffed, trying to push him upright, “Yes, yes, you giant buffoon, but you need to stand up first, and I need to pay.”

The American took a few seconds, but finally decided to stand, although rather wobbly, and stood there waiting for the Brit like a puppy waiting its owner. And, maybe, because if he took a step he would probably fall on his arse.

Arthur took him by the hand and lead him outside.

“Oh, God, I’m hot.”

“Mhmm.”

“You’re hot.”

Arthur laughed.


End file.
